


Remember Her

by flipflop_diva



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Canon, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: It's been a year since Kate lost Beth. Mary wants to help her remember.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Remember Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transgeneric_burial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgeneric_burial/gifts).



“Your dad said I might find you here.”

The soft gentle voice cut through Kate’s thoughts like a knife. She glanced up quickly, away from the candle she was gripping in her hands, to look toward the door to the bedroom she was sitting in. 

The bed she was perched on the edge of was the only real reminder left of Beth in the room that used to be theirs, shared for all the years of their lives until her sister disappeared into that cold water and Kate couldn’t bear to be the only one still left. She had begged her father to let her stay in a different bedroom, and he had acquiesced almost immediately. 

But now she was in here, sitting on the soft pink comforter that Beth had always loved to curl up in for hours on end.

Everything else that had once been Beth’s was gone from the room — the decorations that had once hung on the walls, all the plush toys that had once been spread across her bed, all the textbooks and the novels and the magazines with the boy bands on the covers that had been packed away, throw out, replaced. It made Kate’s heart ache to think of everything her sister loved, discarded like it meant nothing, replaced by people who could never understand.

Kate stared now at her stepsister of a few months, her heart trying to harden itself against her. She didn’t want another sister, no matter how nice she appeared, but Mary was still in the doorway, her hands folded neatly in front of her, her presence that of someone not wanting to intrude.

Still, it felt to Kate like she was intruding.

“I’m busy,” she told Mary, rather bluntly.

“Yes,” Mary said. “You’re going to light the …” She paused, struggling for the words. “The Yahrzeit candle for Beth since it’s been a year. Your dad told me. And then say the …” She paused again, obviously trying hard to remember what she had been told. “Kaddish?”

“Yes,” Kate said, almost impressed that she knew that but not willing to let her know. “I am.”

“I’d like to be with you,” Mary said. “If you’ll let me. To learn. And to honor Beth.”

Kate blinked. She hadn’t expected that. “You didn’t know Beth.”

“No, but I know you,” Mary said. “You’re my sister now. That means she was too, in a way. I’d like to help you honor her. Will you teach me how?”

Kate thought, glancing down at the candle in her hands and then back at her new step-sister. Part of her wanted to tell her to go away, to leave her alone, to let her mourn her sister in private. But didn’t Beth deserve to be loved and remembered by everyone, not just Kate? And Beth was always the nice one, the sweet one. She would have made room for Mary to join them with a second thought.

Kate sighed, hating herself a little for what she was about to do, but scooted over just a little bit on the bed, making room for another person to sit beside her.

“Okay,” she said. “You can stay.”

Mary beamed at her, looking relieved and delighted. She moved quickly to sit beside Kate. “Thank you,” she said, almost breathlessly.

“It’s what Beth would have wanted,” Kate said.

Mary nodded, glancing down at the candle. “I think I would have liked Beth,” she said.

“Yeah.” Kate gripped the candle in her hands a little tighter. “You would have. And she would have liked you too.”


End file.
